1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a femoral prosthesis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a femoral prosthesis for use during a revision procedure, the femoral prosthesis including a sleeve to facilitate reattachment of the greater trochanter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthopaedic prosthesis may be used to replace some or all of a patient's hip joint in order to restore use of the hip joint following a traumatic injury or deterioration due to aging or illness, for example. A femoral prosthesis having a stem, a neck, and a head may be used to replace a portion of the patient's femur and an acetabular prosthesis may be used to replace a portion of the patient's acetabulum.
If problems develop with an original or primary prosthesis over time, the original prosthesis may need to be removed and replaced with a new prosthesis, a procedure known as a revision procedure. A revision procedure may be necessary if an infection develops around the original prosthesis, if the original prosthesis experiences excessive wear or damage, or if the original prosthesis begins to loosen in the patient's bone due to deterioration of the patient's bone around the original prosthesis, for example.
During a revision procedure of the hip joint, for example, it may be necessary to remove an original or primary femoral prosthesis and replace the original femoral prosthesis with a revision femoral prosthesis. As part of the removal of the original femoral prosthesis, in order to obtain access to the original femoral prosthesis, a surgeon may need to perform an extended trochanteric osteotomy (ETO). An ETO procedure typically involves temporary removal of a portion of the proximal femur including the greater trochanter. Upon completion of the original femoral prosthesis removal, the surgeon implants the revision femoral prosthesis and reattaches the portion of the proximal femur osteotomized during the ETO procedure. The surgeon may, in order to reattach the osteotomized proximal femur, wrap cables or sutures around the proximal femur. However, the greater trochanter may remain exposed superior to the remainder of the proximal femur. Such exposure of the greater trochanter may lead to potential loosening of the revision femoral prosthesis and/or degradation of the reattachment of the osteotomized proximal femur.